


Thorns

by sweetpeachy



Category: Alexander Hamilton - Ron Chernow, Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Flowers, Gay, High School, Lams - Freeform, Love, M/M, Wedding, mlm, puppy, thorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:21:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetpeachy/pseuds/sweetpeachy
Summary: A wedding.





	Thorns

Alexander Hamilton sat down on the couch, his arm casually flung around his fiancé's shoulders as they cuddled together and watched romances from the early 2000's. 

 

"I love you," John sighed happily, closing his eyes and laying his head on Alexander's shoulder as Elle Woods from Legally Blonde argued from the tv. 

 

"I love you more" Alex whispered, laying a sneaky hand on John's thigh and rubbing it. All John wore was a tank top and some Nike Dri-fit shorts, but Alexander wanted a piece of him. 

John smiled and let his eyes close as his fiancé stroked his cheek and kissed him gently. 

As the kiss became more hot and heated, John suddenly found himself pinned to the couch, Alexander hovering over him. 

"Just let me have a taste" Alex begged. 

John just laughed and shook his head. "We're literally getting married tomorrow. You can wait until then." 

Alex sighed and pouted, getting off of John and crossing his arms. One of the very few things John had actually learned from his father and believed was sex after marriage. Alexander thought that was a load of bullshit, but he still respected his darling's choices. 

John crawled into Alex's lap, his full attention on the movie as his dark-haired fiancé buried his face into his neck and scattered sweet little kisses along his freckled skin. 

John just giggled. "Y'know, sometimes you make it reaaaally hard for me to keep my morals." 

Alex just grinned goofily. "That's what I do best. And do you know what else is reeeeeeally hard right now?" 

John just sighed contently and leaned back into the sofa as Alexander held him. 

"I can't wait to marry you." The Caribbean man whispered into his ear. "John Hamilton...I love the sound of that." 

John's blush spread from his cheeks to his ears. He'd be lying if he claimed he wasn't exhilarated to finally be with the love of his life. 

He couldn't help but think of high school. All the times they'd hold hands and kiss in the hallways and their friends would make fun of them. All the time he'd whine if Alexander was sick or gone for a day and vice versa as if they wouldn't see each other the next day. All the times they'd get in petty arguments over the phone and break up for about a week. 

But through it all, they'd finally made it this far. 

Suddenly, Hershey, their small chocolate-lab puppy, began growling and biting the couch. 

"Hersey, no baby, we don't do that" John said, picking the small canine up and holding it in his lap as Hershey nibbled on his fingers. 

 

It was actually a quite devastating story how they first became acquainted with the puppy. 

 

One afternoon, John was at work and all his cowgirls had appointed him to take out the trash. He knew he heard whimpering, ones that weren't his own from the repulsive smell. As he opened up the dumpster, he heard more cries and soft whimpers. 

Needless to say, John could finally put "dumpster diver" on his long resume and went home with a new puppy and a shower. 

Hershey was just barely born when John found him. He was starving and in need of a bath. John sobbed when he bathed the sweet puppy in the sink and saw its rib cage. He immediately fed it Alexander's leftover steak from the fridge and called Alex's cell, telling him to get the biggest bag of dog food Walmart carries. 

But now, the sweet puppy was slowly being nurtured back to health. 

"Our sweet baby" John smiled as the puppy lay in his lap. 

"That mut is not our baby" Alex muttered playfully. He pretended to hate the dog ever since John had fed it his steak, but he actually would've done the same. 

They were a happy family. 

"Whatever" John giggled, laying his head on Alexander's shoulder. "Tomorrow?" 

Alex grinned. "Tomorrow." 

 

 

 

 

Alexander bit his lip as he straightened his bow in the mirror. 

"Peggy...what If I cry?" He asked softly.

Peggy just grinned. "Then you'll woo over everyone watching. This is your wedding day, Hamilton. No hiding emotions." 

Alex nodded and checked himself out in the mirror once again. The wedding theme was white and pink, so he sported a pure white tux with a light pink bow with matching trim. 

Before he knew what he was doing, Alex hugged Peggy tightly and gave her a brief kiss on the cheek. She was like a sister to him and was always there to give him the best advice. She may be younger than him, but her mind was beautiful. 

As Alexander stood at the alter, his heart a pounding  mess while he waited for John, he felt tears swell up in his eyes. Oh, he loved that man. And he was finally going to make him his...

 

Suddenly, out walked John Laurens, in a light pink dress that flowed behind him. 

 

He was gorgeous. His hair was finally down and flowed past his shoulders for once. His freckles glowed and his skin radiated all around the room. There wasn't an eye that wasn't on him. 

 

The dress was a bit of a running joke Alex and John had shared, since they could hardly take anything seriously. But Alex had to admit, it looked nice on him. He couldn't wait to rip it off him. 

 

Hercules Mulligan left a trail of peach-colored flowers down the aisle as Alex even caught him throw a few petals into Lafayette's face. 

 

Alex grinned. Those two couldn't stop flirting for a second. 

And oh, the belle of the ball, Hershey walked down the aisle in a cheesy black tuxedo. He knew good and well John and Peggy hand-picked and planned this. There were two rings on Hershey's back and Alex was a bit surprised that the mut could actually balance them. 

 

Suddenly, as John's green eyes stood in front of Alexander's brown ones, Alex lost it. 

 

He burst into sobs through the music and lights and all the people ooohing and awwwwing. 

 

John had teared up a little, too, but Alex was just sobbing like a baby. 

The freckled man immediately embraced Alexander as the audience cooed and swooned over the sight. 

"I-I love you..." Hamilton whispered. 

"I love you too." The soon-to-be Hamilton muttered into his ear. "Now let's do this thing."

So, the ceremony went on. The preacher droned on and the audience muttered amongst themselves, but their eyes stayed on each other. 

And then came the vows. 

"Alexander" John whispered, almost inaudibly. He wasn't reading for a paper, yet Alex could tell if he had something memorized. He didn't. Leave it to John to wing it on his wedding day. 

"I met you in high school and never would've imagined we'd end up here. I'd always pictured myself going to college and marrying some rich sorority girl- Sorry Dad" he said to the audience as Henry Laurens turned red while everyone looked at him and laughed. 

 

"Anyways, I'm glad I ended up with you. I'm glad I didn't settle. I always thought that love was just something from my sister's princess movies. I never thought - I never thought I'd find it." He swallowed to keep the tears down. "And now here we are...look at where we are and look at where we started..." 

 

Alex was speechless as the angel in front of him kept speaking. 

 

"We started out holding hands under the table and sneaking kissing in the boys' bathroom. We started out with you letting me wear your letterman everyday and arguing every Friday night. We started out as high school sweethearts and now we're gonna end as soulmates. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you..."

 

Alex struggled to find his voice.

"John..." He trembled. "I...I love you" 

And he burst into sobs again as John took him into his arms and hugged him. 

Alex finally pulled away and took his hands. "I prepared a whole speech for you, but right now, I'm speechless. I can't even describe this feeling. It's a warm, fully feeling. It's like you wrapped my heart in a blanket - cheesy, I know, and I just...just..." 

John cut him of by kissing him as the audience cheered. Peggy catcalled as others whistled and clapped. Even Hershey let out a few yaps of joy. 

 

As they pulled away for the sole requirement of oxygen, the two husbands rested their foreheads against each other. 

For a moment, no one else was in the room but them... 

 

How beautiful. 

 

 

 

 

"John...John...John!" 

 

John snapped up from his daydream, looking over to see Angelica Church sitting next to him on the church pew. 

"Hm?" 

"Alexander and Eliza just exchanged rings! You missed it! Stop daydreaming and maybe you'll get to see them kiss." 

John was silent. He sighed softly and stared down at his feet. A daydream. That was all Alexander was. 

 

"Maybe I'd rather keep dreaming."


End file.
